


My Angel, Take Me To Hell.

by Hikkikoumori



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Actress!Reader but it doesn’t really play a big role in the plot, F/M, It’s sex what the fuck you want from me yo?, Swearing, Take a shot every time Van says “My Angel”, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikkikoumori/pseuds/Hikkikoumori
Summary: Van is overworked as an idol and as his girlfriend, it’s your job to comfort him on his day off... Well, forget resting. Van has other plans.





	My Angel, Take Me To Hell.

Kiriyuin Van. General Attorney, 1000% success rate, never loses a case. Your boyfriend. Oldest member of HEAVENS. Your boyfriend. Avid fan of domestic romances and such. Your boyfriend. You always made it a point to try not to get involved in his life, but it was difficult. When he visited you at your house, the exhausted look on his face said it all. Still, he made time for you. He wanted you to be a part of his life, he loved you that much. But that would be selfish to do, you knew that. Van was a busy man, with photoshoots, practice, recording sessions, going to the gym, and anything in between, Van hardly had any time to himself. Though you dabbled in the acting scene, you knew the struggle of time management. Whenever he got some free time, he devoted it all to you. Sometimes you’d catch him dozing off on your couch but then he’d open his eyes and make some excuse to keep you from worrying. 

Today, you knew he had the day off. He had planned for the two of you to go out on a date without interruptions but you had different plans. It was cold outside anyway, so you would give him a day of rest, full of cuddles and warm hugs. When he arrived, he presented you with a bouquet of flowers, a beautiful arrangement with colors you didn’t even know flowers could come in. “Van…” You gasped. 

He smiled and handed you the bouquet, “One of many gifts I plan to give you tonight, Angel! Tonight is all about you! So let’s—.” You grabbed his hand and he stopped. “Eh? Is something wrong?” You gently pulled him forward and he barely budged. Another tug, and the same reaction. After another, he finally gave in, “Hey, wait I didn’t even get to take off my shoes…” You decided to explain while he put them away. 

“Uhm, I had decided on my own that… w-well. Y-you always work so hard to make other people happy, Van! T-tonight… If I’m allowed to, I want to repay you for the happiness you brought me.” Your words must have hit a critical place in his heart because he doubled over. 

“M-My darling! What life have I lived without you there?!” He said gripping his chest. “Ah! You’re such a sweet girl! I even planned the night to be centered around you, but for you to make it about me instead…” He blushed and stood up, “It makes me happy to have someone like you in my life.” 

Van sat turned around on the couch, watching you cook in the kitchen. “Is it ready, yet?” He asked for the thirteenth time. With a giggle, you dismissed his question and brought your wooden spoon to your lips. “Just a little more, then it’ll be done.” 

Van kicked his legs excitedly like a child, “No one other than Eiji-kun has cooked for me before! I’m so pumped to taste your cooking!” He said practically jumping out of his seat. 

“Van, calm down. It’s just packaged ramen…” You said almost cringing at how sheltered he must have been due to the idol lifestyle. 

“But you made it for me! It must have a sprinkle of love in it.” He said dramatically. “Oh, make sure not to burn it while you’re busy admiring me, I know I’m hot tonight.” Turning around he switched through the channels on your TV. “Ooh! Isn’t this that new drama you’re in, honey? I want to see you in action!” 

While you scooped the noodles into a bowl for Van, you thought of the shooting of the drama he was talking about. The cast was nice to you and even told you that Van and you made a great couple. Van, depressingly didn’t get the role of the main love interest for your character however. He sulked about it for a while, but eventually got over it. You set his bowl out in front of him on the coffee table and a wine glass, too. “Such a fancy dinner we have~ Wine and Packaged Ramen. Thank you for the meal!” He chuckled before digging in. Still, his eyes stayed on the screen as he slurped down the noodles. 

When the two of you were finished, you leaned on his shoulder. Following suit, he wrapped his arm around you and you snuggled closely into his side. “You know… I don’t mind a night like this every once in awhile.” He smiled and continued to watch. Suddenly something on the screen made him furious. It was the scene where the two main characters share their first kiss, and it gets pretty heated. Guess you forgot all about that scene. As the on-screen you moaned into the kiss, her partner had began to disrobe her and kiss along her breasts. While nothing actually happened between you and your co-star, Van was almost ablaze with anger. “You let someone that wasn’t me treat you like that?!” He said pinning you down to the couch. 

His sudden movements caught you off guard, but you answered calmly, “I mean, it’s not like we did anything. It was just a kiss, that’s all.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Just a kiss? Just a kiss, she says!” He almost laughed. “It’s not just a kiss! I would have been okay with it if he didn’t shove his tongue down your throat!” He raised his voice, “It should have been me! I should have been the one to kiss you there!” 

You pouted playfully and attempted to lighten the mood, “Kiss me where? You always kiss me, what’s the difference if someone else does it, too?” He pulled you up by your arm and forced his mouth onto yours. Before you could protest, he’d already pressed his tongue against your lips and demanded you to allow him to give you the same treatment as your co-star did. Only he planned to go where the cameras didn’t show. 

Van scooped you into his arms and carried you into your bedroom, “I think it’s best I didn’t get casted. With a scene like that…” He licked his lips, “I don’t think I could have been able to stop myself from ravaging you.” Removing his cardigan, he peppered kisses on your neck. Each one he would punctuate with, “I love you.” A small moan escaped your mouth and he moved down to your breasts, as your co-star had in that scene. “There won’t be a director to call cut, so I hope you’re ready. I’ll send you to Heaven, My Angel.” He smirked. You smiled at his cheesy line, “Van, I was kind of angry at you for overreacting like that.” 

“Huh? Oh, that? I was just showing you how good at acting I was.”

“So you aren’t mad?”

“Maybe a little, but you can repay me with your body.”

Van’s large hands slid up your thighs and you trembled to his touch. “Besides, you’re already quivering for me, it would be a sin for me to not take you.” He took off his undershirt and loosened his belt. “You, too. Strip.” He demanded. Following his orders, you peeled off your shirt and kicked your skirt and leggings off and to the side of your bed. When you reached to remove your bra, he stopped you, “I’ll deal with that separately.” 

He resumed covering you with kisses everywhere, “You know, it does kind of hurt that you let someone else kiss you here… But I’ve gotten farther than him. So who's the real winner?” He smirked while unhooking your bra, tossing it off the the side to be retrieved later. His hands cupped your breasts in his hands and he sighed, “Your skin is so warm, my love… It’s almost like no matter what temperature, you’ll always warm me up.” 

You gave him an unamused expression, “You really do talk a lot, don’t you?” He was a little shocked by your words but nodded. His lips caressed your skin, moving from your jaw downwards. As he descended, he would give gentle bites on your collarbones, only to kiss his way back up and suck at your neck. Each of his gestures made you melt, but something was missing. “Van,” You whimpered out with a blush, “I know I told you to shut up… But could you do your whole idol gimmick for me?” 

His eyes lit up while he smiled from ear to ear. “My angel! You drive me absolutely crazy! Let me show you what it’s like to feel the true power of Heaven!” Slowly he removed himself from atop your body and kicked off his jeans, slowly peeling his boxer briefs off. “I kept you waiting long enough, haven’t I? Tell me, my angel, just how badly do you want me to break the rule of Heaven itself? No matter how many angels frown upon us tonight… The only one who matters to me, is you.” Once Van removed his clothes completely, he resumed covering your upper half in gentle kisses. “Van… A-aah~” 

A smirk crossed his lips, “You’re aching for me, aren’t you?” One of his hands slipped between your legs and rubbed against the dampness in your underwear. He whistled, “You’re so wet~ Is that all you have for me?” Your breath hitched as he touched you, but your eyes were locked on how hard he’d gotten. His erection stood at full attention and twitched with his every breath. 

“You sure have a big ego… acting like you’re not the same as me.” Before he could retaliate, you’d already pressed a hand to his cock and rubbed up and down his shaft. 

“M-My angel! How naughty of you!” He gasped out, “If that’s how you’re going to act, then maybe I should punish you!” Van delved his hand into your panties, shoving his fingers between your folds and relished in the warm wetness around him. “Take that!” With a gasp you began to stroke him faster, not willing to let him win over you this time. 

Being competitive himself, he roughly shoved two fingers inside of you. Keeping pace with you, he grunts out, “My angel… Ngh, If you keep going the way you are…” His cheeks turned bright red and he tried to get you to stop. “I already don’t last very long when I’m with you, don’t make our time together shorter.” He chuckled. 

Removing his fingers from inside of you, he also pulled him from your grasp. He then spread the juices from you along his tip. “Are you ready, My Angel?” He whispered seductively. Once he got the okay from you, he pressed his cock at your entrance. At an agonizingly slow pace he slid inside of you. “G-ghh… F-Fuck.” 

A quiet squeal came from your mouth and he growled, “L-louder. If you make noise, I want to hear it all. God knows when we can be like this again. So let me hear your cute noises.” He choked out as he began to thrust his hips forward. “F-fuck! My angel! This is what Heaven feels like!” 

Van pushed your knees to your chest so he could reach deeper inside of you and you gasped out, “V-Van! It’s so big… S-so good!” 

For a moment he sounded like Eiichi when he said, “Good.” but he’d kill you for even thinking of another man like this. “Van… A-aah…” He began to pant out, thrusting harder into you. “M-my love, I’m sure I won’t last much longer.” His grunts became more strained and you noticed sweat dripping from his face. 

Suddenly he thrusted just right and pounded into your sweet spot. “G-Gah! Van! Right there! Ohh god…” You called out and dragged your nails along his back. 

“M-my angel!!” He called out with a gasp. “I-I can’t stop, my hips are moving by themselves!” Overcome with pleasure you began to pant out and moan his name, “V-Van… Oh god! Fuck, it’s so good…” His thrusts became more and more hurried and his eyes glossed over with lust. 

“My angel, cum with me. I want to become one with you,” he said and planted a kiss onto your lips. “S-shit! I’m gonna cum!” He moaned before thrusting deep inside of you. Your mind went blank and for a moment your legs felt like they were going to fall off. “V-Van!!” You screamed out as you came. He pressed his forehead to yours and panted, “Ah, I came inside. My angel… I’m glad we could feel this way together.” Your breathing calmed and he kissed your cheek, “I love you... My godsent gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~ 
> 
> I might actually consider writing another for another member of HEAVENS bc as of late, I’ve been trash for these assholes. That’s only if you guys enjoy this though. Special thanks to my friend for proofreading for me.


End file.
